


You let me desecrate you

by aythia



Series: You let me... [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-29
Updated: 2010-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aythia/pseuds/aythia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Money have changed hands and Jared is there for Jensen's pleasure for one weekend, Jensen plans to make the most of it. However, not everything goes according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You let me desecrate you

_**~Jensen~** _

Jensen looked down at the naked body in his bed, a thoughtful frown on his face as his eyes roamed down the lanky frame and the dried leftovers of the previous evening. Jared was on his belly, one leg pulled up and arms folded under the pillow. A small smile curled Jensen's lips; the position gave him a perfect view of Jared's ass and Jensen couldn't stop himself from reaching out and dragging one finger around the puffy, abused rim.

A small whimper escaped Jared and he shifted in his sleep, but didn't wake up; Jensen pushed himself off the bed and went over to his ensuite bathroom, letting the water in the shower start running while he brushed his teeth. One more look into the bedroom and his already hard cock twitched at the sight of the boy on the bed; Jensen turned and walked under the hot stream, hissing slightly as the water caressed his hardness. He reached for the soap and lathered up as he thought about Jared and how the boy had felt squirming on Jensen's cock. His soapy hand closed around his cock but he pulled it away again; he planned to use Jared as much as possible and didn't want to waste his stamina in any other way.

He washed the soap away and was just about to step out when a small noise from the bedroom caught his attention.

"Jared?" he called out.

A small whimper answered him; Jensen sighed and reached for a towel. He didn't bother drying off, just wrapped it around his hips and walked into the bedroom where he found Jared sitting curled up on the bed, pressed against the headboard. His eyes snapped to Jensen the second he entered the room.

Jensen swore under his breath as he saw the panic in Jared's eyes; apparently a good night's sleep hadn't removed his lingering fears so much as boosted them up to new highs.

"I feel...sore..." Jared almost sobbed.

"It's natural," Jensen said, trying to force calm into his voice. "It was your first time, you'll get used to it."

"What? No!" Jared gasped and pushed further away from Jensen. "I don't want to...not any more. No, please no."

Jensen walked closer to the bed; as Jared tried to shuffle away, he reached the edge of the bed and fell off it with a loud thump. For a second Jensen almost burst out laughing, but the kid looked close to tears as he sat on the floor, sheets tangled around his long legs and brown hair falling down his eyes. He walked over to the kid and knelt down beside him, pushing the soft strands of hair away before he put one big hand around the boy's jaw and looked him deep in the eyes.

"Jared, you will get used to it. You're mine for the weekend, don't forget about that."

Jared sobbed, but Jensen didn't leave him time to think about it; instead he pulled the boy into his arms and stood up. The kid wasn't too heavy, despite being tall for his age, and Jensen could easily carry him into the bathroom. Jared shivered in his arms and when Jensen put him down, the boy's knees gave way and Jensen barely had time to catch him to keep him from hitting the ground. He let his towel drop to the floor and lifted Jared into the still-running shower, holding him steady until the boy seemed able to stand on his own. Jared was still shivering, despite the hot water, when Jensen put some soap in his hands and slowly started moving them over the boy's body.

As he massaged Jared's shoulders, he could feel some of the tension drain off, but when Jensen moved his hands down Jared's back and down his hips, the boy jerked away.

"No, please..." he said.

Jensen locked his hands around Jared's hips and pulled him back until the boy was pressed against his chest, Jensen's hard cock pressed up against his ass.

"Jared, I'm just cleaning you, you're...covered with..."

Jared gasped as he realised what Jensen was talking about, his hands moving down his own body. He jerked when his hands reached the dried mess between his legs.

"Let me clean you off," Jensen said and put his hands over Jared's.

At first, Jensen just let his hands clean Jared, but as the boy relaxed, Jensen brushed his fingers over Jared's hole; the boy made a surprised little moan, pushing back into the touch before he could stop himself.

"Maybe you don't want to like it, Jared, but you _do_ ," Jensen whispered against his ear.

"No..." Jared mumbled, but he didn't pull away.

Jensen smiled and let his hands return to Jared's hips, stroking the skin that stretched taut over bones. He let one hand move forward to curl around Jared's half-hard cock.

"Jensen..." Jared mumbled, his head tipping back against Jensen's shoulder. "Feels...good..."

A deep blush crept up Jared's neck and cheeks and Jensen bent down to lick along his throat, causing the boy to involuntarily moan and press harder against Jensen. Softly stroking Jared, Jensen reached out of the shower and grabbed the small bottle of waterproof lube that sat waiting on the handbasin.

"Jared, relax, boy," Jensen said into his ear to cover the pop of the lube bottle opening.

When his fingers were slicked up, he returned to circle the tips of his fingers around Jared's hole.

"It's wrong," the boy whispered.

"Maybe," Jensen said. "But even if it is, doesn't it feel good?"

_**~Jared~** _

Jared wanted to say no; his brain was shouting at him to say no, to say it didn't feel good at all, but his body arched into the touch and whimpers spilled from his lips without his control.

"Shouldn't..." he gasped out.

Jensen slipped one finger inside and Jared moaned loudly; a burning sensation was overwhelmed by waves of pleasure as that sure finger reached Jared's prostate. At that second, he knew that there would be no way that he could say no, that he would let Jensen do whatever he wanted. Shame and pleasure curled together inside of him, but as Jensen added a second finger, the shame didn't matter anymore.

"Oh God yes," Jared groaned.

"See, you can take it so good, Jared," Jensen said into his ear.

The voice was rough and deep, almost a purr that sent a new kind of shiver down Jared's spine. He tried to focus on his surroundings, the deep blue tiles on the floor and the cream white of the walls, but as he looked down and saw Jensen's wet hand wrapped around his cock, all Jared could think of was the pleasure and the way his cock looked slipping in and out of that hand, glistening with water and pre-come.

"Jensen," he whispered. "Please...need..."

He didn't really understand what Jensen was doing to him, how he could be reduced to the mindless pleading within minutes. And then Jensen let go of his cock and pulled his fingers out of Jared's ass and Jared felt empty. But he didn't have time to beg, to plead, before he felt Jensen's hard cock press against his hole, slick and hot as it slowly pushed inside, giving Jared time to adjust to every inch that was pressed into him.

"Ooh..." he whimpered. "Oh, Jen..."

The man stopped then, and Jared thought he heard a small gasp but he couldn't really focus on it; all he wanted was for Jensen to push in the last few inches, to fill Jared completely the way he had the night before. Jared was about to open his mouth, but then Jensen put one hand on his shoulder and the other one firm on his hip; with one fast snap of his hips, he was balls deep inside Jared. A small cry left Jared's lips, a surge of blinding white pain as Jensen filled him up, but it faded faster than the night before and when Jensen made a small circling motion with his hips, Jared felt the pain being replaced by pleasure.

"Gorgeous like this, Jared," Jensen said, stroking his hand down from Jared's shoulder and over his back. "Glistening wet and all impaled on my hard cock. Just the way you should be."

"Move, please..." Jared whimpered.

But Jensen stayed still, his hand traveling back up Jared's back until he buried his fingers in the wet hair and twisted Jared's head to the side.

"Look," Jensen said.

At first Jared didn't understand what he was looking at, but then he realised: The opposite wall was covered with a big mirror and he could see himself, wet hair falling down his face and his lips slightly parted, the paleness of his skin enhanced by the water in contrast to Jensen's tanned form behind him. His eyes met Jensen's in the mirror; the man pressed up tight against Jared and without breaking the look, Jensen pulled back and Jared could see the man's cock slide out of him until only the head was holding him open.

Jared couldn't take his eyes from the mirror, from Jensen. _Beautiful_. The word was in his head before he could think about it; it was the only word that seemed to fit. The muscles of Jensen's broad shoulders seemed to glimmer in the water and the soft overhead lights, and the muscles on his arms seemed to ripple under his skin as he held Jared firm. Jared couldn't stop his eyes from travelling down Jensen's chest, his narrow hips, his hard cock connecting their bodies. Jensen was really beautiful, gorgeous, and as Jared's eyes moved up to his face, his breath caught in his chest; Jensen's lips seemed almost more full with the water trickling down his face, and his deep green eyes didn't leave Jared's in the mirror. Jared's mind was spinning with all the sensations that flooded him and then Jensen's hips snapped forward again, one fast motion, and Jared saw his own mouth fall open as he moaned out loudly; he saw Jensen's head tip backwards as his eyelids fluttered shut.

"Fuck, so fucking good, Jared. So fucking tight around me," he groaned.

Jensen angled his hips so that every push inside Jared hit his prostate and Jared couldn't really understand how he was supposed to be able to take the pleasure; it felt like it was too much, and with the added visual, he soon found himself shaking in Jensen's grip as the man slammed in to him time and time again. Then Jensen reached around him and wrapped those long fingers around Jared again, and it only took a few quick strokes for Jared to come, shooting hot and warm over Jensen's hand and down on the tiles. The orgasm had him arching back against Jensen and with one last snap of hips, Jensen stiffened against him, making a small cry of pleasure as Jared felt the warm come fill him up. 

~*~

Jared sat at the kitchen table, squirming slightly at the dull ache in his ass, his cheeks tinted pink as his mind replayed the scene from the bathroom in his head.

"What are you thinking about?" Jensen asked as he put a carton of juice down in front of Jared.

"This...isn't..." Jared sighed. "This isn't what I expected."

Jensen stopped and looked at him, one eyebrow raised and a small smile on his lips.

"You mean the breakfast?"

"No, I mean...yes." Jared shrugged. "I really don't know..."

"Jared, I won't let you starve, I want you to last the entire weekend," Jensen said, reaching out and stroking the pad of his thumb over Jared's lower lip.

"Jensen," Jared gasped as the soft touch tickled against his mouth.

"Relax, boy; as much as I want to, I can't fuck you the entire weekend," Jensen said, eyes turning dark. "I need to feed you, and we both need to rest up."

_**~Jensen~** _

Jensen turned away from Jared, hoping the boy couldn't see the frown on his face. The weekend was shaping up differently from what Jensen had expected; he had known what he wanted: to be buried deep inside Jared's perfect ass. But once Jared was actually in his home, things were different. The boy was beautiful, and even if he had been scared to begin with, once Jensen started touching him, the boy melted under his hands. Jensen didn't need to take from Jared; the boy gave it all willingly, and that put Jensen off balance.

"Jensen," Jared said quietly. "Thank you, for...not..."

"Raping you?" Jensen asked, and he couldn't keep the hard tone from his voice.

He heard a small gasp behind him and when he turned around, he saw that Jared had tears in his eyes. Jensen couldn't stop the feeling that he had kicked a puppy. He knew what he was doing to Jared, that he had paid for the boy, but throwing it in the kid's face hadn't been necessary.

"Fuck," he sighed and walked over to Jared. "Hey kid, I'm sorry about that."

Jared swallowed thickly and his gaze fell down to the table. Jensen could see his fingers twitch against the glossy tabletop. Before he could really stop and think about it, Jensen let his hand slip into Jared's long strands of hair and he pulled his head back, slanting his mouth over Jared's.

The boy gasped and Jensen took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Jared's mouth, licking over his lips and tasting every corner of his mouth. A low moan greeted him as Jared slipped his arms around Jensen's neck and pushed up into the kiss. Jensen let himself enjoy the kiss for a few minutes, and when he finally pulled back, they were both gasping for air.

"So..." Jared said weakly. "Uhm...breakfast?"

~*~

Jensen stood in the doorway and watched Jared, who sat cross-legged in front of one of the big book shelves in Jensen's library. He hadn't been sure what to do with the boy during their downtime, but the look on Jared's face when Jensen mentioned his library was enough to persuade Jensen to bring Jared there before he went to his home office for a few hours. He didn't really want to leave Jared, but he knew they both needed to rest some, and he knew he would have a hard time keeping his hands off the boy if they were in the same room.

"Finding anything you like?" Jensen asked.

Jared jumped a little and turned around with a huge smile on his face, his deep dimples flashing at Jensen full force.

"You've got so many books!" He practically beamed. "But..." He looked amused. "Not really the books I thought...someone like you would have."

Jensen walked over and looked down at the book in Jared's hands.

" _Tom Sawyer_? You like the classics?"

He was a bit surprised; his research had taught him that Jared was intelligent, but he hadn't expected the boy to actually pick out one of his own favourite books.

"I love them," Jared said, still smiling. "Oh, like _Robinson Crusoe_! The way the books were written, it's really interesting to compare it to how people write now. I mean, they might seem strange to us now but the authors then? They..."

Jensen couldn't stop his laugh as Jared stumbled over the words in his eagerness. Jared looked a bit embarrassed at the laugh and Jensen put a hand on his head.

"They wrote the world as they saw it, but the story they tell is immortal. And that's why they're classics. They give is a glimpse into something we never would have seen if it wasn't for books," Jensen said as he pushed his fingers into Jared's hair.

"Exactly!" Jared bounced up off the floor. "Books are the most wonderful thing mankind has ever created."

Jared's eyes lit up and he seemed to have a hard time standing still, the book still clutched in his hands. Jensen leaned in and kissed him again and the boy didn't even hesitate before he melted into the kiss, _Tom Sawyer_ falling forgotten to the floor.

"I came in here to see if you wanted lunch," Jensen mumbled, lips still against Jared's. "I was working longer than I thought I would."

"Mmmm," Jared sighed against him. "Food...maybe a good idea."

He pulled back and looked at Jensen for a moment.

"You really look different when you're not wearing a suit," he said.

Jensen laughed and stroked his hands over his soft tee and faded black jeans, his usual clothes when he was home and didn't need to be the proper businessman.

"You expected me to wear a suit at home?"

"Well, you did yesterday...when I arrived."

"Yeah, but that was..." Jensen hesitated a bit but decided to be honest. "That was mainly to seem a bit intimidating, to get you where I wanted you."

"Oh..."

"C'mon, food!"

~*~

They didn't talk much while they ate, and once the plates were empty, Jensen moved to put them in the dishwasher while Jared put away the bread and butter they had eaten with salad. When Jensen turned around again, Jared was bent over the table, swiping a dishcloth over the surface; the position gave Jensen a perfect view of his ass.

He walked up behind Jared and placed his big hands over the boy's hips. Jared went still but didn't try to get away; instead Jensen could feel him shiver, and he pushed back against Jensen with a small gasp.

"You want this?" Jensen asked, small smirk on his lips.

Jared's head dropped down; hair covered his face but Jensen was sure the boy was trying to hide a blush.

"Yes," he mumbled.

"Good," Jensen said.

He reached around to unbutton Jared's jeans and pulled his pants and boxers down, leaving Jared's ass bare and very tempting. Without being told, Jared wriggled until the pants had fallen low enough for him to be able to step out of them, and spread his legs wide.

Jensen went from interested to rock hard within seconds at the way Jared offered himself for him; the boy seemed to have given up any attempts to fight Jensen and as Jared pushed his ass back even more, Jensen realised that the weekend would be even more interesting than he first had imagined. He dropped to his knees and without preamble, pressed his tongue against the hole that was offered up for him.

He could hear the air rush out of Jared's lungs in a loud moan and his knees buckled slightly before he could balance himself. Jensen put his hands on the boy's ass, spreading him wide to give his tongue more room to explore. The sounds that came from Jared could only be described as keening, and the boy was almost trembling as Jensen let his tongue trace the rim, soft licks pressing against the hole but not pushing inside.

The taste of Jared was intoxicating, warm and dark against Jensen's tongue, and even though he liked teasing the boy, he needed more. Jensen pushed his tongue against the small opening until he could feel the muscle give and he slid his tongue into Jared, finding a musky taste that made his cock twitch as he licked the boy open.

When he pulled his tongue out and stood up, Jared whimpered and turned his head to look at Jensen, eyes dark with arousal and cheeks flushed pink. He was gasping for air, mouth open and lower lip swollen; Jensen thought he might have been biting it.

"Don't stop..."

Jensen smiled. Every time, it got easier and easier to make Jared beg for it. The pleading tone went straight to Jensen's cock, but he really wanted to tease Jared more than he wanted to fuck him.

"Get naked, and on your back on the table," he said and stepped over to the fridge.

"What?" Jared gasped.

Jensen looked back at Jared over his shoulder, his gaze firm, and Jared's mouth shut as the boy lowered his gaze and pulled off his shirt. Turning back to the fridge, Jensen smiled; Jared's ability to obey orders would make the things Jensen had planned for the rest of the weekend so much nicer. Retrieving a few things from the fridge, he turned back towards Jared, who was splayed out on the table, legs parted, cock hard, and dark eyes firmly fixed on Jensen. Those eyes went wide as he saw the things Jensen put down on the table next to him.

_**~Jared~** _

Jared would never have imagined the things Jensen had done to him so far, but the man just seemed to come up with an infinite number of new things, new ways to drive Jared crazy; he stared, open-mouthed, at a bottle of spray-on whipped cream, a tube of chocolate sauce, a jar of honey, and a small bag of M&M's.

"Dessert time," Jensen said as he reached for the candy. "For me, that is, you...can be my plate."

He pulled the bag open, the tear of plastic loud in the otherwise silent kitchen, and Jared could only watch as he took a few in his hands and started placing them onto Jared's bare skin. Jensen placed one at the hollow of Jared's throat, one balancing on each nipple, and a few more down his belly, placing several in the dip of his belly button. Jared followed the movement of his hands, shivering at the slight touch and tensed with anticipation at what he was sure would come. Jensen put the candy away, placing one last bright little bit between his teeth before he leaned in and kissed Jared, pushing the candy into his mouth before pulling back.

The sweet taste filled Jared's mouth and he chewed it slowly, not taking his eyes from Jensen. When he swallowed, Jensen's gaze fell to his throat, and with a small smile, the man bent down and closed his lips over the candy placed there, warm lips dragging over Jared's skin, a slight suction and the barely-there touch of his tongue. Jared gasped; he almost felt like pushing up against that touch.

"Stay still," Jensen said, moving down, lips hovering inches from the Jared's right nipple.

Jared fought against the instinct to arch up against Jensen and it took all his willpower to stay still as Jensen closed the distance and put his mouth over the candy; this time his tongue swirled around the hard little nub. Jared couldn't stop his low moan as Jensen licked a trail over his chest to the other nipple, devouring that piece of candy as well. The air was cold against his skin where Jensen's mouth had left a wet trail, and when Jensen blew a slow breath over Jared's nipple, he moaned and shivered. Breathing hot against Jared's skin, Jensen took his time, slowly gathering up the candy on Jared's belly before reaching his belly button and slowly licking up the candies there one at the time.

He stood up and looked down at Jared, lazy smile on his lips as he chewed the candy slowly, the tip of his pink tongue flicking out to lick the crumbs off his lips. Jared pushed himself up, intent on kissing Jensen.

"No!" The word was a whiplash, and Jared fell down on the table again. "I told you to stay still and that means that you fucking stay still."

The steel from the previous night was back in his voice and it made Jared remember that even though he had actually started to want this, Jensen was still the one in control, the one who owned Jared. To his surprise, he found that the steely tone that had scared him the night before now made spirals of lust curl down his spine, making his cock even harder. Jared met Jensen's eyes and nodded before he lowered his gaze and relaxed down on the table.

"Good boy," Jensen said, looking down at the items beside Jared. "You know, I think we should skip the honey, a bit too sticky. But the cream, mmmm, that'll taste amazing on you."

Jared's eyes drifted shut and he let Jensen's voice flood over him, rough and deep, until he heard the wheezing sound of the spray whipped cream and felt it, soft and cold, against his thigh. Opening his eyes, he could see the man drawing lines and circles with the white cream on one of his legs and then the other before he put it away and reached for the chocolate sauce. He added it to the pattern, deep brown contrasting with the fluffy white. Jensen looked up again and his eyes were locked with Jared's as he started slowly licking up the sweet mess.

Each twist and curl and soft lap of Jensen's tongue had Jared moaning in pleasure, and it was awhile before he even realised that his hands were gripping tight around the edges of the table to keep him from arching up; his breath was deep and ragged.

"Jensen," he groaned.

Jensen didn't answer him, licking the last of the chocolate cream mixture off Jared with one swipe of his tongue. He ended with a soft bite against Jared's groin before he stood up and his tongue came out again to clean his lips. He smiled and wrapped one hand around Jared's hard cock, sliding his fingers through the pre-come that was leaking off the tip; Jared thought he would come in seconds if Jensen continued, but the hand was gone as fast as it had arrived.

"God, please..." Jared gasped. "Jensen...need..."

"I know," Jensen said, reaching for the chocolate sauce again.

He reached out and let the thick chocolate dribble down over Jared's cock, smiling when Jared's eyes went wide. Once the head was covered and chocolate started to drip down the length of the shaft, Jensen closed the lid and put it away; he came back and bent down to let his tongue swirl around the head of Jared's cock, collecting the mix of chocolate and pre-come on his tongue, and if his rumbling moan was anything to go by, Jensen loved the taste. Then Jared could feel his cock slide into Jensen's mouth, wet heat surrounding him as Jensen started sucking him hard, tongue dipping into the slit before he lowered himself down to deep throat Jared.

"Jen...oh fuck...Jen, please, please, more," Jared whimpered, and he couldn't stop his hips from pushing up against Jensen.

Jensen didn't even try to stop him. Instead he angled himself differently and just seemed to relax, opening himself up as Jared pushed himself deep into the velvety softness of his mouth and throat. Jared wanted it to last, but when Jensen slid one finger into Jared's spit-slicked hole, he couldn't hold back; with a shout, he emptied himself in Jensen's mouth. The man swallowed around him, pulling the orgasm out of him until Jared thought he would black out from the pure, undiluted pleasure.

A wet pop sounded as Jensen let go of him, and Jared shivered as the colder air touched his over-sensitized cock. The silence of the room was broken only by Jared's heavy breathing as he came down from his orgasm, and then another sound joined in, the rustle of fabric and the telltale sound of a zipper being opened; Jared looked down Jensen's body and saw that his jeans were shoved down and Jensen was stroking his hard cock.

"Come, Jared, on your knees," Jensen said, nodding at a spot on the floor at his feet.

Jared's legs felt a bit shaky as he slid off the table, and with just a second's hesitation, he got to his knees and looked up at Jensen to find that hard cock mere inches from his face. Jensen reached out and twisted his fingers into Jared's hair, holding him still as he canted his hips forward to drag the head of his cock over Jared's lips, painting them with pre-come. A gasp escaped Jared's lips and Jensen took advantage to slide inside Jared's mouth. Jared fought the urge to pull back, forcing himself to relax and focus on the heavy feel of Jensen on his tongue, the way his lips stretched around the hard cock, the taste of warm skin and slick pre-come filling his mouth.

"Oh fuck," Jensen gasped. "Your mouth was made for this, look so fucking pretty with your lips all wet and shiny around my cock."

The grip of Jared's hair tensed and Jensen held his head still while he slowly pushed his cock in and out between Jared's lips, forcing himself deeper with each thrust until Jared made a small gagging sound as Jensen hit the back of his mouth. He eased up on the thrusts then, careful to not go too deep, and Jared couldn't stop the moan trying escape his mouth; the sound seemed to vibrate around the room and Jensen pulled back fast, cock leaving Jared's mouth. Before Jared could realise what was happening, Jensen wrapped one hand around his own cock and with just a few jerks, he was coming, hot streaks of white that covered Jared's face. To his surprise, Jared could feel his own cock twitch weakly.

"Mmm, look perfect like this," Jensen said, voice deeper than Jared had heard it before. "Painted with my come, such a good boy,"

The warm come was burning hot on Jared's skin and he flicked his tongue out to taste it, salt exploding across his tongue. 

_**~Jensen~** _

Jensen sat on the sofa in his big living room, a book open on his lap that he wasn't really reading. Instead, he was thinking of Jared, and how the boy had looked with Jensen's come covering his face, the soft moans he had made when Jensen had pushed his fingers through the come and fed it to Jared. A smile curved Jensen's lips at the memory and it grew even wider as he heard the soft sound of bare feet in the hallway outside.

"All cleaned up, Jared?" he called out.

The boy entered the room and Jensen looked around at him, taking in the dampness of his hair and the slight pink tint to his face; he seemed to have scrubbed himself vigorously clean.

"Yes," Jared said and stopped beside the sofa, eyes flickering around the room as he shuffled a bit nervously.

"You can sit down, boy," Jensen said, putting the book down on the table.

Jared sat down at the edge of the sofa, looking at Jensen from the corner of his eye. A small part of Jensen thought it was adorable, the way the boy kept going from shy to wanton and back again.

"As totally fuckable as you look, I don't think I can get hard again for awhile," Jensen said with a lazy smirk. "I think I'm gonna watch some movies until I'm rested up enough to have some more fun with you."

Jared turned a deep shade of red, but he nodded and looked over to a few of the DVDs Jensen had put on the table.

"Pick one," Jensen said.

"This one," Jared said, pointing.

"Ah, your favourite?" Jensen asked as he took the movie and went over to his big surround system. "I usually watch it at least once a year."

"Never seen it," Jared admitted as he scooted up into the corner of the sofa. "It's...not the kind of movie my parents approve of."

"You've never seen _Omen_? Oh, kid, you're in for a treat." Jensen grinned. 

~*~

Jensen looked over to where Jared was sitting, eyes wide as he watched the movie, and couldn't stop a smile as he saw that Jared had pulled his legs up from the floor and sat almost curled around a pillow that he was clutching in his hands.

"You scared, Jared?" he asked.

Jared startled and looked over towards Jensen, his cheeks turning pink.

"No," he mumbled.

"Uh huh." Jensen looked back at the widescreen TV.

Maybe the whole movie thing had been a bad idea. It felt far too comfortable to sit with the kid on the sofa and watch one of his favourite movies; it had never been his plan to _like_ Jared, but the kid was growing on him in more ways than purely sexual. On the TV, the cemetery was dark and howling dogs were gathering, and Jared seemed to slide closer to Jensen without noticing. Jensen didn't even think about it as he wrapped one arm around Jared and pulled him close to his body, smiling when the boy practically melted into his side.

They watched the rest of the movie in silence and while Jared loaded the second movie, Jensen went into the kitchen to phone Pizza Hut and order them some food. Before they sat down to watch more, Jensen pulled Jared close and kissed him deeply; he sat down with the boy curled up against his side again.

~*~

"Come, I've got something to show you," Jensen said after the second movie. He led Jared out onto the spacious patio and down a stoned pathway.

"Where are we...wow," Jared gasped as they rounded a group of tall bushes.

In front of them lay a swimming pool, and Jensen knew that it was a stunning sight. Evergreens were crowding up just to the edge of the pool, dotted through with flowers that almost looked grey in the sparse light from lamps hidden within the green. The pool and the surrounding tiles were a glossy black and in combination with the greens, they gave the illusion of a forest pond instead of something man made. On one side the pool was deep, and on the other side it was slanted so it was possible to walk into the dark water.

Jared stared at it with his mouth hanging open and Jensen felt a surge of pride that the boy clearly loved his pool; it was his pride and joy, and his place to relax after stressful days at the office, but he had other plans for it at the moment.

"Jared," he said, voice dipping low. "Clothes off. Now."

Jared spun around and looked at him, then back down at the dark water of the pool before he slowly started pulling his clothes off. His skin seemed to shimmer in the sparse lighting and he bit his lower lip as he dropped the tee down on the ground and reached down to slide his jeans off his hips. When the boy was naked, shivering in the cold night air, Jensen lifted his hands to pull his own tee off and tossed it next to Jared's. It was pure bliss to push down his own jeans; his cock was already hard and he couldn't stop a low hiss as the the night air touched his bare skin.

When he looked at Jared, the boy was letting his eyes travel up and down Jensen's body, and he could see barely concealed lust in the multi coloured eyes; it was something Jared couldn't hide even if he tried to. Jensen walked over to the boy and claimed his mouth in a deep kiss, and after a few moments, he could feel Jared's hands in his hair and the boy's body pressing close to his.

"Come, let's get in the water," Jensen said, letting go of Jared to take a few steps towards the pool and dive gracefully into the perfectly heated water.

When he surfaced again, he turned around and watched as Jared moved to the edge of the pool and put his toes into the water to test the temperature before he took one quick step back and dived in, his lean body cut through the water with a minimum of splash. He came up again a few feet from Jensen; his hair looked almost black as it plastered to his head and a wide smile made his dimples come out in full force.

"Oh, this is perfect!" he said happily and swam over to Jensen. "This pool...it's amazing, I've never seen anything like it before. It's like...I dunno, it doesn't feel like a swimming pool. I could so easily imagine that it's a pond in some enchanted forest!"

As adorable as Jared was, eyes shining with excitement as the words spilled over his lips, Jensen silenced him by pulling him in and fusing their lips together in a hard kiss that made Jared yelp before he gave himself over and let Jensen lick his mouth open. The water should have felt warm against his body in the cool night air, but Jared's naked, hot skin against his made the water feel almost chilly; still, it did nothing to stop his cock from hardening even more as the boy clung to him.

He let his hands slip down, palms spread wide over Jared's ass, and lifted the boy up easily with the help of the water until Jared wrapped his legs around Jensen's waist. The new position made it easy for Jensen to slide one hand down the boy's ass and finger the puckered skin of his hole. Jared whimpered against Jensen's mouth, making small rocking motion with his hips, and his shy tongue came to meet Jensen's, licking its way into his mouth. A moan passed between them as Jensen pushed one finger inside.

If Jared's skin was hot, it was nothing compared to the silky heat that surrounded Jensen's finger, and he couldn't help himself from pulling the boy even closer to his body as he let his finger slowly move in and out of Jared until the boy felt relaxed and pliant in his arms. Carefully, Jensen pushed a second finger inside, feeling Jared stretch to accommodate the two fingers that slowly worked him open. Jensen was rock hard, cock pushing up against Jared as he worked his fingers into the the tight heat; part of him wanted to just pull his fingers out and slide Jared down on his cock, but he didn't want to risk to hurt the kid. He must still be a bit sore from their previous fucking, but if he was, he didn't let it show; the kid was almost squirming in his arms, trying to fuck himself down on Jensen's fingers in his ass.

"So fucking needy, Jared," Jensen mumbled as he kissed down Jared's neck. "Just twenty-four hours and I've turned you into this, want it so fucking bad, don't you? Hell, and to think that yesterday you were a virgin."

He twisted his fingers inside of Jared, aiming for the sweet spot, and any comebacks Jared might have been about to make were drowned by a half-choked cry as Jensen's fingers found what they were looking for. Jared was shaking in his arms, fingers curling in Jensen's hair and low moans and whimpers penetrating the stillness as Jared tilted his head back to give Jensen access to his throat. Jensen took the opportunity and pulled at soft skin with his teeth, sucking blood to the surface until he knew he had made a mark that would last for days.

Jared was shivering, trembling against his body, skin flushed, and when Jensen pulled back to look at him, he saw that the boy's eyes were glazed over, his mouth open and his breath coming in ragged puffs of air. Seeing Jared so turned on, Jensen knew that he couldn't wait longer, and he moved the two of them into a corner of a pool, Jared still wrapped around him. When they were in place, he let his fingers slip out of the boy. Jared twitched as the water caressed his slightly open hole before Jensen replaced his fingers with his hard cock.

The sound that spilled from Jared's lips as Jensen pushed inside was like nothing he had heard before, a low mewling as the boy stilled in his arms and his body tried to relax enough to let Jensen inside despite the lack of lubrication. The friction was almost too much, and Jensen had to will himself not to come right away inside the tight heat that surrounded his leaking cock. Once he was sheathed inside Jared, he held still, letting himself come down from the edge while Jared adjusted to being filled. As he slanted his mouth over Jared's, he knew he wouldn't last long, not with the way Jared felt around him, not with the wonderful contrast of warm skin, cool water, and chilly night air.

"Jen," Jared whimpered. A slow circling of his hips told Jensen that the boy was ready for more. "Oh...God...Jensen..."

Grabbing the boy's ass harder, he pulled him up and then pushed him back down in one fast motion, unable to hold back his own moan as the water surrounded his cock for a second before he was back inside of Jared.

_**~Jared~** _

All Jared could hear was the sloshing sound of water and the moans both he and Jensen made as Jensen moved Jared up and down on his cock time and time again. The water made Jared feel almost weightless and he found himself getting closer and closer to orgasm without Jensen having to touch him; the caress of the water against his overheated skin was enough.

Jensen's hands were firm on his ass, moving him in a perfect rhythm, and Jared could only go with it, pleasure crackling under his skin with every thrust of the hard cock inside him, with every soft lap of water against his skin. Then suddenly, Jensen stiffened, and with one hard shove, he was buried deep inside and Jared could feel the hot come filling him up, could feel Jensen's cock pulsing inside him; it pushed him over the edge and he came, untouched, orgasm powerful enough for him to white out for a moment.

When he came back to himself, Jensen's hand was still on his ass and Jared thought he might be sporting bruises, considering how hard Jensen had held him during their orgasms. Jensen pulled out slowly and Jared gasped as the water touched his hole; he could feel it inside him, cold against his hot skin, and it made him tremble with aftershocks.

Slowly, they untangled from each other, but when Jared tried to stand up, his legs refused to carry his weight and he went under before Jensen had time to grab him. He made a few weak splutters as Jensen pulled him above the surface.

"Oh, fuck, I think I wore you out," Jensen chuckled.

Jared wanted to protest, but when he opened his mouth, the only thing that came out was a big yawn; his eyelids didn't even want to stay open. With a sigh, Jensen lifted Jared up in his arms and Jared let his head rest on Jensen's shoulder, arms around his neck. He was even too exhausted to feel ashamed of being carried back to the house.

"Can you please try to stand for a few moments?" Jensen asked.

When Jared opened his eyes drowsily, he saw that they were in Jensen's big bathroom, and when Jensen carefully put him down on the floor, Jared held on to the wall to keep himself upright while Jensen took a big towel and carefully dried him off. The soft towel felt good against Jared's skin and he made a small humming sound of approval. After he dried himself off, Jensen lifted him up again and Jared made a small sound of protest, but by the time Jensen put him down on the bed and pulled a sheet over him, Jared was almost asleep. The last thing he noticed before he drifted off was Jensen sliding under the covers beside him.

~*~

_**~Jensen~** _

The sun was already shining bright through the window when Jensen woke up, but that wasn't what had pulled him out of sleep. He was instantly aware of a soft hand trailing patterns over the sleep-warm skin of his stomach. Jared was a firm presence at his side, his head on Jensen's shoulder, one leg slung over Jensen's and that hand exploring his skin.

"I see you're awake," Jensen said, voice still rough from sleep.

Jared blushed and started to pull away as he noticed that Jensen was awake, but Jensen grabbed him and pulled the boy on top of him, arching up to kiss dim deeply; Jared relaxed against him and the last remnants of sleep left Jensen.

When they pulled apart, Jared stayed straddled over Jensen and gave a lazy roll of his hips; Jensen was amazed at the change in Jared from the previous morning.

"Jared, get off," Jensen said, smiling to show that the boy hadn't done anything wrong.

Jared slid off him and knelt on the bed, waiting for the next order. Jensen got out of bed and walked over to pull the heavy curtains over the windows, blocking out the sun and leaving the room in soft shadows. He could feel Jared's eyes on him as he walked over to a set of drawers and pulled out a polished wooden box; Jared looked curious when Jensen carried it over to the bed and when he opened the lid, Jared gasped. Inside the box lay a bottle of lube, some condoms, and several sex toys. Jensen smiled a slow, lazy smile as he reached into the corner of the box and pulled out a set of leather cords and straps.

"What..." Jared started, his voice a bit weak. "What's that?"

"This is something I'll enjoy," Jensen said as he untangled the leather. "This one goes here."

He showed Jared a piece of the leather that formed a collar; putting it around Jared's neck, he watched the boy's eyes go wide as he pulled the collar tight.

"And then this longer piece goes down your back," Jensen said as he moved to kneel behind Jared, reaching out to pull he boy's hands behind his back. "And then I can tie you up, like this."

He pulled cords around Jared's wrists, effectively locking both hands behind Jared's back. Jared squirmed against the restraints, but the only thing that that managed to accomplish was straining the collar more tightly around his neck; Jensen smiled as he heard the kid's breath hitch. Jensen pulled back and looked at Jared; the kid was beautiful, naked and on his knees, thick leather collar around his slender neck, arms bent backwards. The expanse of creamy skin was a stark contrast to the black of the leather. The sight had Jensen's whole body vibrating with want and he really just wanted to pull Jared on his lap, use the restraints to force the kid to ride him, but he knew he was running out of time and he wanted to make the most of a bound and helpless Jared.

Looking into his box, he picked out a remote controlled plug and the bottle of lube. Jared whimpered as Jensen snapped the lid open and Jensen could feel a shiver of anticipation run down his spine as he slicked his fingers and started circling Jared's hole. It only took a few minutes before Jared was trembling under his touch; he knew that part of it was due to the awkward position the leather forced Jared's body into. Jensen moved his free hand to stroke over the tensed muscles in Jared's shoulders and back. Part of him was proud over how well Jared took it all; the only sounds he made were from pleasure, even though it all must seem new and strange to him.

"I almost wish I had a mirror here," Jensen said as he stroked one finger down Jared's spine. "If only you could see how hot you are, tied up and waiting."

A slow smile spread across Jensen's face; he knew just what he wanted to do. He pulled his hands away from Jared and stood up beside the bed.

"I'll be right back, don't move," he said, stroking his fingers through Jared's sweat-damp hair.

In his office, Jensen paused for a moment, thinking his decision through; he wanted this, wanted something to remind him of Jared even after the weekend.

His hand closed around the camcorder.

_**~Jared~** _

The unnatural angle the leather forced his arms into made Jared's shoulders ache, and his body trembled after Jensen's touches. It amazed him how Jensen could play his body like it was a fine-tuned instrument; everything he did seemed to trigger new levels of pleasure. Jared trusted Jensen—he didn't know why, but where just a day earlier he had been scared, he was now calm; he knew that Jensen knew him somehow, knew his body. And what did it matter if Jensen made all the decisions at every step, when everything he decided felt so good?

Jared was broken out of his train of thought when Jensen returned to the room; Jared gasped when he saw the camcorder in Jensen's hand. Jensen walked over to the dresser and put the camera down, aiming it towards the bed, without even looking over at Jared. Once it was put it in place, Jensen turned to face Jared, one eyebrow raised questioningly as if daring Jared to protest. Jared met his gaze for one second before he bowed his head, submitting. He kept his head down as he heard Jensen return to the bed, the mattress dipping as he he put himself behind Jared and his big, strong hands came down to rest on Jared's hips.

"Look into the camera."

His voice was velvety soft and Jared could only obey, lifting his head to look over to the dresser; his eyes focused in on the little light that showed the thing was recording. He saw it, but it didn't really register. Not when Jensen's hands were on his body, long fingers curled around Jared's hipbones, fingertips dipping into the hollows there as Jensen breathed against his neck.

"Gonna be so hot watching this, gonna fuck you hard later when we watch it."

Jared moaned and tried to push his hips back but Jensen's grip was too tight and he had no choice but to keep still. Jensen didn't keep him waiting, though; one hand moved down and he pushed a finger inside. Jared was a bit sore from the previous day; the muscle wasn't as tight as before, but the intrusion still burned, and for a moment Jared tensed, his body trying to fight back. Jensen seemed to understand and he moved his other hand to the bottle of lube. The gel felt cold against Jared's skin and it soothed the burn enough that when Jensen pushed two fingers inside, the pain was swept away by pleasure. Jared gasped; somehow the fact that he was tied up only added to he pleasure.

"Jen..." he breathed out. "Want more, need more."

Jensen stilled behind him; his fingers slid out, leaving Jared with an empty feeling before he felt something push against his hole. His body trembled when he realised that it was the toy Jensen had taken from the box earlier. It wasn't all that big, but it still stretched him wider, slowly sliding in until the widest part was inside of him and his ass gripped it tight. It was an unusal feeling; the material of the toy felt very different inside him from Jensen's fingers and cock, and Jared wasn't sure he liked it. Then he saw Jensen hold something in his hand and he heard a low chuckle as Jensen pressed down on a small button.

Jared couldn't stop the cry that left his lips as the thing inside him started to vibrate, the steady pressure against his prostate overwhelming, more intense than anything he could have imagined. Jensen's hand stroked over his ass, pushing against the plug, and the small shift of the toy inside him made Jared whimper, fighting to stay upright. Then a new sensation was added as Jensen pulled a hand back, only to let it land hard on Jared's ass. The sudden pain had his body clenching down hard around the vibrating plug inside him and the dual sensation of pain and pleasure made his head spin; without thinking, words started spilling from his lips.

"God, Jensen! What? How? Oh, god, feels so good, please, please, please."

When the hand landed a second time, Jared was keening, his body thrumming with need.

"Is there anything you can't take?" Jensen growled in his ear. "Everything I give you, you just want more. Not even ashamed of begging for it in front of the camera."

Jared whimpered; he had forgotten about the camera, and Jensen reminding him made his cheeks burn hot, but it didn't stop his body from craving more. The big hand came down on his ass time and time again and Jared followed each slap of skin on skin with moans and begging that he was unable to keep back. He didn't know how much more he could take; he felt like he was about to burst, every nerve ending in his body was on fire and each slap of his ass brought him closer and closer to orgasm.

Then the hands were back on his hips again, stroking softly over skin, and Jared wanted to push back, wanted to get some kind of friction on his hard, leaking cock; when he tried to move he almost fell forward, unable to balance himself with his arms tied behind his back. Jensen grabbed him, a strong hand on his shoulder and an arm wrapping around his waist.

"Let's show the camera how fucking gorgeous you look when you come," Jensen purred in his ear.

His hand trailed down and wrapped around Jared's cock; he pulled Jared back until he was leaning hard against Jensen's chest, fully displayed for the camera. The new angle made the vibrating plug in his ass touch his prostate in a new way, pleasure enough to bring tears to his eyes, and it only took a few stroked until Jared was coming hard, wetting both Jensen's hand and the bed with thick streaks of come. As he came down from his orgasm, the toy still inside him, the vibrating was almost insufferable and he was shivering, sobbing with pleasure as Jensen took hold of the base of the toy and pulled it out, tortuously slow.

_**~Jensen~** _

Jared's wholy body was trembling in Jensen's arms and he was very sure that if it wasn't for his arm around the boy, Jared would have sagged down on the bed. Jensen could feel his heavy breathing, the low sobs as his body still shook with aftershocks. The sounds that came from Jared made Jensen's cock twitch, and he knew what he wanted to do: He bent the boy forward, supporting his weight, and without pause, he pushed his cock into Jared's slick, stretched hole.

"Oh fuck," Jared whimpered as his body accepted Jensen inside.

Jensen grinned; this was the first time the pleasure had been enough to make Jared curse, and Jensen felt a surge of pride at having reduced Jared to that. Then all rational thought was swept away as Jared's ass clenched him tight, silky heat around his cock, and Jensen let himself go with it, fucking into Jared with deep, slow thrusts. The boy beneath him seemed boneless, pliant under his hands, body going with the motion, his moans and whimpers the perfect soundtrack to make the intense pleasure even more amazing. It was good, too good, and Jensen knew he wouldn't last long; he pushed Jared's torso down against the bed, and with just a few more thrusts, he emptied himself deep inside Jared, both of them moaning and shaking before Jensen slid out and almost collapsed on the bed beside the boy. He reached out and unfastened the leather, hearing Jared's sigh of relief followed by a whimper as he stretched his abused arms. Jensen pulled the boy close, kissing his tear-stained cheeks, licking up the saltiness from his skin before he pulled him in close and drifted off to sleep.

~*~

When he woke up for a second time, Jared was in his arms, his back pressed against Jensen's chest and their legs tangled together. Jensen froze and for a second it was hard to breathe; he wasn't a cuddler. But Jared fit perfectly against his body and his soft skin felt good against Jensen's. Without letting go of the boy, he looked over to the clock and sighed when he saw that it was already almost noon. He only had a bit over six hours before his chauffeur would come to take Jared back to his parents. The thought made him pull Jared even closer, and he could hear the boy sigh and move a bit against him. Jensen tensed, waiting for the boy to wake up, but instead Jared fell silent again and slept on.

Carefully, Jensen untangled himself from Jared. The boy whimpered as he was left on the bed, but didn't wake. Jensen got dressed—another pair of soft jeans and a green polo shirt—before he slipped out of the room. He walked over to his home office and sat down in his comfortable desk chair. His head was spinning and he didn't really knew what to make of it all. One thing was scarily clear to him: he liked Jared. Much more than he should; after all, the boy was only supposed to be his toy for the weekend. Instead he had gotten to know the sweet, bright, and trusting kid, and Jensen didn't want to let him go. That thought terrified him; it wasn't an option, after all. With a deep sigh, he reached for his phone.

"Tom, I need you to set up something for me," he said the second his lawyer (and friend) answered.

"Jensen? Shouldn't you be enjoying your little playmate?" Tom said with a chuckle.

Jensen almost snapped at him, wanting to tell him to not talk about Jared like that, but he bit down on the words.

"Wore him out, he's asleep," he said instead. "I know we set up the college fund for him and his sister, but I need you to do something more for me."

"What, find you another little toy? One wasn't good enough for you?" Tom laughed over the phone.

"I don't need another toy! I want to do something, for him. And I need you to make it happen."

"You need to be careful here, Jen," Tom went on, laughter still evident in his voice. "I might start to think you care about your little toy."

Jensen opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out; he couldn't argue it because he _did_ care about Jared, much more than he should. The silence stretched out, only broken by both men's breathing.

"Shit, Jen," Tom said finally. "Do you _like_ him? You never like people, that's why you're so good at what you do. Hell, I've known you since college and sometimes I doubt you even like _me_."

"Shut up, Tom," Jensen growled. "The kid goes back to his parents tonight and I'll never see him again. That's it."

The words felt bitter in his mouth, but he knew they were true. They had to be.

"What do you want me to do?" Tom asked, the laughter replaced by seriousness and an understanding that made Jensen want to scream.

"I want to set up a fund, for him. His parents can't know, he can't know. And he'll only get access to it once he's finished college. He can't know anything about it until that day. Can you do it?"

"Of course I can, Jensen, consider it done."

Jensen hung up the phone without another word and leaned back in his chair; for awhile, he just sat there with his eyes closed, thinking about the boy who lay sleeping in his bed.

~*~

Jensen didn't really know how much time had passed before he slowly made his way back to his bedroom; he stopped in the doorway, taking in the peaceful sight of Jared's sleeping form on the bed. Curled up on his side, lips slightly parted, he looked very young and innocent and Jensen could barely believe that it was the same boy who had squirmed, impaled on his cock and begging for more; on the dresser he saw the forgotten camcorder and a small smile stretched his lips. He looked forward to watching it, to seeing Jared all turned on and whimpering; it would an amazing way to remember him when he was gone. With a sigh, Jensen pushed that thought aside and went over to fetch the camera; with one last look at the still-sleeping Jared, Jensen brought the camera with him to the living room where he connected it to his big TV.

The image of Jared was crystal clear on the wide screen, his big eyes meeting the camera and his lean body trembling visibly. Jensen could feel his cock harden in his pants, unable to resist the amazing imagery of Jared on the screen. Then he heard a small gasp behind him and turned around to see Jared in the door, dressed only in jeans and an unbuttoned short-sleeved shirt, feet bare against the thick carpet.

"You like what you see?" Jensen asked, motioning for Jared to join him.

Jared walked over to him, eyes fixed on himself on the TV, and Jensen smiled as he saw the obvious bulge in the boy's pants. When Jared got close enough, Jensen grabbed him and pulled him down on his lap, both of them facing the TV. Jared made a surprised little yelp as he landed on Jensen's thighs but he settled in, leaning back against Jensen with a contented sigh that made Jensen's heart clench for a second.

"Didn't you..." Jared trailed off, and Jensen could see a blush creep up the boy's neck.

"Didn't I what, Jared?"

"Didn't you...say you would fuck me...while we watched this?"

Jensen felt a low growl build in his chest and he rocked his hips up, hard cock pressing up against Jared's ass.

"I did say that," Jensen agreed with a rough voice. "Does it turn you on, Jared? Seeing yourself getting fingered open?"

Jared didn't answer, but he pushed back against Jensen, a circling motion of his hips sparking pleasure as the denim of Jensen's clothes dragged over his erection.

"Oh fuck," Jensen moaned. "Jared, get up and get undressed. Now. Need to be inside you."

A shiver ran through the boy's body, but he pushed himself up, legs trembling as he started working his clothes off. He kept his back to Jensen, showing off pale skin as the shirt fell to the ground at his feet. Jensen removed his own polo as he watched Jared move his hands to the waist of his jeans, sliding them off with a slow, sensual move that Jensen knew was meant to tease him, provoke him. Jensen wasted no time in pushing his hips off the sofa, only enough to be able to push his jeans down, sighing softly with relief as his cock was released from the confines of denim. And then in front of him was one of the most wonderful sights he had ever seen: Jared, still watching the TV, slid the jeans off his hips and let them pool on the floor, giving Jensen a perfect view of long legs, hips that he knew would fit perfectly in his hands, and smooth, round ass that he really wanted to get his mouth on, or his cock in. But then Jared leaned forward a bit and Jensen could feel his breath catch in his throat as he saw Jared's pink opening, already glistening wet.

"What," he gasped. "Jared...did you... When?"

"Wasn't asleep," Jared said as he looked back over his shoulder, still blushing but meeting Jensen's gaze dead on. "When you got the camera, I was...preparing myself, but I heard you. And I pretended to sleep so you would give me enough time to...do it right."

Jensen reached out, his hands moving of their own accord, and put his palms on Jared's ass, spreading him open enough to see the glistening rim open slightly, and he couldn't keep his fingers away. He pushed one finger deep inside and Jared's body accepted it right away, already opened enough that the boy to only moaned with no trace of discomfort in his voice.

"Jared," Jensen groaned. "So fucking hot, so fucking greedy you are. Can't wait to get my cock inside you again."

Jared moaned as Jensen pushed a second finger inside, scissoring and opening Jared even more, rim tight around his fingers, and Jensen could feel the boy's inner muscles flex around him.

_**~Jared~** _

His cheeks were still burning red, but as Jensen's fingers reached deep inside him, Jared couldn't stop his body's reaction, his mind shattering until all that mattered was Jensen's fingers inside him, Jensen's skin against his.

"Why did you do this, Jared?" Jensen asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"I wanted to...do this for you," Jared said, just as low.

He could feel Jensen go still behind him, fingers stopping their slow push, and Jared barely dared to breathe. Then those wonderful fingers slid out and Jensen's hands were on his hips.

"Sit down again," Jensen ordered.

Straight away, Jared knew what Jensen wanted, and he didn't let himself stop to think about it; instead he knelt on the sofa, straddling Jensen and still facing the TV where he could see himself react to the vibrating toy. Jensen's cock was already pushing at his slick hole and Jared threw his head back, broken sounds spilling from his lips as Jensen's hands on his hips slowly guided him down on the hard cock. The head slipped in, but then Jensen held him still, keeping him from pushing down deeper; Jared whimpered, squirming in his arms, and he knew he wasn't far from begging.

"C'mon Jared," Jensen mumbled, pressing hot lips against his neck. "Tell me you want this, that you prepared yourself, eager to get me inside you again."

Jared wanted to keep quiet, not to let the words come out, but as Jensen's fingers curved around his hips, he knew that there was no way he could keep quiet; he would do anything, everything, to make Jensen take him.

"Want this," he mumbled.

"Louder, Jared, I can't hear you," Jensen said with a slow circling of his hips.

"I want this," Jared said louder. "I want it so much! Please, Jensen, let me."

Jensen let him slid down another inch and Jared moaned as he felt himself stretch around the hard cock.

"And when you were fingering yourself open for me? What did you think about?"

"About this," Jared gasped. "I thought about you, filling me. Feels so good, Jen. And...I shouldn't..."

"Shouldn't like it?" Jensen asked, holding Jared still again.

"No," Jared whimpered as he tried to fight against the hard grip around his hips. "But...fuck...I do. Jensen, please, let me feel you, need more."

Jensen let go of his hips and Jared found himself sliding down in one quick, unexpected motion that made pain flare up, but as he sat flush again Jensen's body, all he could do was throw his head back as pleasure overrode the pain and he had to collect himself before he was ready to move again.

"Oh, fuck yes," Jensen groaned, pushing up against Jared.

Jared forced himself up on his knees, lifting himself up until Jensen almost slid out, and then pushed back down with one little twist of his hips that sent sparks of pleasure through his body. Jensen's hands landed on his hips again, but they weren't trying to keep him still; instead they just rested there as Jared started riding Jensen's cock. He felt the muscles of his legs quivering as he moved slowly up and down, each slick slide of Jensen inside him making him want to beg for more, always more.

His pace picked up and he started moving his hips in circles, making Jensen's cock stroke against his prostate, pleasure surging through his body time and time again. Then Jensen's hands were moving up his sides, a tickling sensation before long fingers curled around his neck, thumbs stroking just below his ears. Jared shivered at the touch and was just about to plead for more when Jensen's hands tightened around his neck, cutting off his air flow and Jared gasped; his whole body tensed up and fear coiled in his belly.

"Trust me, Jared. I won't hurt you," Jensen purred in his ears and rocked his hips up.

The movement made him push hard against Jared's prostate and pleasure shot up along his spine as his head started to swim with the lack of oxygen; to his surprise, it made everything even more intense, and when Jensen moved inside him time and time again, Jared felt like he was about to break, the pleasure just too powerful. Jensen released his grip and Jared gasped in deep breath of air, his body almost convulsing around Jensen's hard cock.

"Christ," Jared whimpered, closing his eyes. "That was...God... Do it again."

"Fuck...Jared..." Jensen gasped, and for a few moments he kept still inside Jared. "Is there anything you can't take?"

Before Jared could answer, Jensen lifted a hand and put it over his face, covering his nose and mouth while his other hand reached down and curled around Jared's cock, fingers slipping through pre-come as Jared tried to push into the touch. He rode Jensen as much as Jensen's hands on him allowed, head spinning and pleasure crackling under his skin; just when he thought he might pass out from lack of air, Jensen dipped his finger into the slit of Jared's cock and with one last twist of his hand, he made Jared come harder than he ever had before.

His hand dropped from Jared's mouth, allowing him to pull in ragged gulps of air as his orgasm pulsed out of him, his whole body shaking and his ass clenching down hard around Jensen. With a cry, Jensen followed Jared over the edge, hot come spurting inside Jared and pulling his orgasm out even more.

~*~

In the kitchen, Jared was downing his fifth piece of toast when he felt Jensen's eyes on him across the table and yet another blush crept up his cheeks.

"What?" he said around the bread in his mouth.

"I've just forgotten how much a teenager can eat," Jensen said with an amused look. "Also, you aren't even half as hot with your mouth stuffed with bread instead of my cock."

Jared almost choked on the food in his mouth but managed to swallowed it down; he tried to stop his coughing with a gulp of orange juice as Jensen sat calmly and looked at him, lips curved up slightly in a barely-there smile.

"Done eating?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uhm, yeah," Jared replied, because he was very sure he couldn't get another piece down without thinking of Jensen pushing into his mouth.

"Good," Jensen said and stood up to put away the food. "What do you say, should we pull the blinds and watch the last _Omen_ movie?"

"There's one more?" Jared perked up; he had really loved the first two.

"Oh yes; there's even a remake, but let's not touch that with a ten foot pole," Jensen said, pulling two sodas out of the fridge.

Jared was smiling as he followed Jensen into the living room and watched as the man pulled down dark blinds over the window so that the bright sunlight outside wouldn't ruin the mood of the movie. As Jensen loaded the movie and sat down in one corner of the sofa, Jared found himself standing on the floor, not really sure where he should be sitting; he bit his lower lip nervously.

"Jared," Jensens said. "Sit down."

He held up his arm and Jared smiled and quickly ducked under it, curling up against Jensen's side as the arm fell down around his shoulders. The touch felt warm and grounding and when the opening credits rolled, Jared already felt relaxed, pressed up against Jensen's side.

_**~Jensen~** _

When the movie ended, Jared turned to Jensen with his eyes shining bright.

"Wow, I loved it! But, I kinda want more, is there more?"

"No, not of this series," Jensen said with a smile. "There are many other movies that are about Good vs. Evil, Heaven and Hell and all that."

"My parents won't let me watch them," Jared said with a sigh. "It's not like they're super religious, even, they're just...firm."

"I'm sure you'll manage to watch them sooner or later," Jensen laughed.

Jared looked like he was just about to say something but before he could get a word out, Jensen closed his mouth over the boy's parted lips and let his tongue slip into the silky hotness of Jared's mouth. The boy responded with a pleased little moan as his fingers dug into the short hair at the nape of Jensen's neck and pushed closer. He pulled Jared up on his lap, kissing the kid deeper, tasting his soft lips and even softer tongue as he pushed his hands in under Jared's tee.

"Please," Jared mumbled against his lips, tongue sweeping out to flick over Jensen's lower lip.

"Fucking hell," Jensen chuckled. "How can you even walk?"

Before Jared could answer, Jensen flipped him down on his back on the wide sofa and pulled off his tee; he blanketed the kid's body with his own and pressed hard kisses to his mouth. Jared pressed up against him, hips pushing against Jensen's, and he could feel that the boy was hard already, pliant under his hands as he started pulling Jared's jeans off. Once he had the boy naked against the soft fabric of the sofa, Jensen leaned down and pressed his lips against the bruise he had sucked into Jared's neck, pulling the skin into his mouth again; Jared shivered under him.

Jared's skin was soft and warm under his fingers and lips and Jensen didn't even think about it: he covered the boy's body with strokes, licks, and soft bites until he could feel the kid tremble every time Jensen pressed his lips against his heated skin again. Jensen knew that it would be the last time; they were running out of time, and he wanted it to last. He kept licking his way down Jared's body until he got where he wanted and could wrap his lips around the head of Jared's cock.

"Oh, God that feels good," Jared sighed.

Jensen let his tongue swirl around the head, moaning as he felt the salty thick taste of pre-come on his tongue; he moved his hands off Jared to unbutton his own shirt and pull it off, his lips never letting letting go of the hard flesh. It was a struggle to get his pants off without stopping his mouth from exploring Jared, but the sounds that spilled from Jared were worth it. He licked along the hard cock, tongue laving at the soft skin and dipping into the slit to taste even more. The taste of Jared was like nothing he had ever tasted before; salty and sweet and underneath it, something intoxicating that made Jensen want to make Jared come in his mouth again, but he wanted, needed, to be inside Jared again.

He pushed the boy's legs apart and reached in under the coffee table, smiling around Jared's cock as his hand reached the bottle of lube he had left there earlier. He quickly slicked his fingers and pushed one deep inside Jared as he pushed down on him, taking all of him inside his mouth.

Jared let out a half choked cry and arched up against Jensen, muscles of his ass clenching like a vice around his finger, and Jensen even hesitated before he pushed a second fingers inside, making Jared whimper as the rough fingertips stroked over his prostate. Jensen barely gave Jared's body time to get used to his fingers before he started scissoring them, opening Jared up for him with one hand as he put lube on his own cock with the other, unable to hold back a hiss as the cold liquid covered his hot skin. He pulled off of Jared; the boy's cock left his mouth with a wet pop and Jared's hips pushed up, trying to stay inside of Jensen's mouth.

"Don't...please, don't stop," Jared gasped, reaching for Jensen desperately.

Jensen smiled, pulled his fingers out and pushed himself up until he was covering Jared, his slick cock head pushing against Jared's hole; the boy's eyes fluttered shut as he spread his legs even further apart.

"Yes..." he breathed out.

"Jared," Jensen gasped as he pushed inside. "Feels so good, fucking amazing."

The boy beneath him wrapped his legs around Jensen's waist, a sudden movement that had Jensen sliding into Jared fast and deep; it made them both groan as Jensen bottomed out. Without thinking, Jensen reached out and pushed Jared's sweat-damp hair out of his face, fingertips tracing over his cheekbones and down to his soft, pink lips that parted as his fingers stroked over them. The sight was too much of a temptation for Jensen to resist and he bent down, covering Jared's mouth with his and sliding his tongue inside. He pulled his hips back and slid into the boy again in a tantalizingly slow movement.

"Oh God," Jared mouthed against his lips.

Jensen kissed him deeper, fingers curling into Jared's hair as he tilted the boy's head to the side to be able to kiss him more thoroughly. The pace he set was slow, languid, and it made pleasure spread thick and deep through his body with each push and slide in and out of Jared's ass. The boy reached up and wrapped his arms around Jensen's neck, clinging to him as he kissed him back, blunt nails digging into Jensen's back each time he pushed back inside.

He pulled back a bit, enough to look down at Jared, to see the sheen of sweat on the boy's body, his pink cheeks and eyes that were almost black, thin lines of colour around pupils blown wide with arousal. Jensen shifted his body and pushed back inside, harder, and Jared arched up against him, meeting his thrusts as Jensen pushed against the boy's prostate.

"Oh, yes, please please, _yes_ ," Jared moaned, his head lolling back and his eyes fluttered shut.

Jensen's orgasm built inside him faster as he picked up the pace; he knew what he wanted, thrusting deep into Jared and holding nothing back, making a guttural cry as he orgasm hit him hard, filling Jared up. Jensen could feel his own come around his cock as he rode out his orgasm; his cock had barely stopped pulsing as he pulled out, ignoring Jared's disappointed sounds as he flipped the boy over quickly, pushing him up to his hands and knees and spreading him wide. He looked down to where Jared was still open from Jensen's cock, come slowly dripping out of him, and Jensen bent over and licked up the leaking come, moaning at the combined taste of him and Jared.

"Jensen!" Jared gasped. "That...fuck, that feels so good. Please, I need to...need to come..."

Jensen put both hands on the boy's hips and held him still as he licked around the rim before he pushed his tongue inside, tongue swirling around to gather the sticky saltiness. Jared whimpered, his whole body shaking under Jensen's hands, and Jensen had to push the kid's hand away as he tried to reach down and stroke himself. It wasn't until he licked away the taste of himself, and only the dark, rich taste of Jared met his tongue that he pulled back and lifted Jared's trembling body, settling him down on the sofa so that Jensen could reach down and suck the leaking cock back into his mouth.

One hand reached down and cupped Jared's balls, feeling the soft skin under his fingers, and as he slid further down to trace Jared's puffy rim, the boy came within seconds; hot and thick come filled Jensen's mouth and he swallowed in eager gulps, pulling every last drop of come from Jared's cock until the boy weakly tried to push him away. Then he leaned in and kissed Jared again, letting the boy taste himself on Jensen's tongue.

_**~Jared~** _

When Jared got out of his shower, he hesitated and looked at his bag on the floor beside Jensen's big bed. The clock on the bedside table told him that Jensen's driver would be there within thirty minutes to take Jared home and Jared felt...lost.

He hadn't expected to like anything that Jensen would do to him during the weekend, but his body had very effectively betrayed him and had him moaning and begging time and time again. What he had expected even less was the time between the mind blowing sex, the way Jensen put his arm around Jared when they watched the movies, or the way Jensen kissed him, like Jared was the only thing that mattered.

With a sigh, Jared sat down on the edge of the bed and pushed his dirty clothes into the bag, leaving a clean pair of jeans and a shirt out to wear on his way home. He didn't dare to think about his parents; they knew what Jensen had wanted of him, but what would they say if they found out that Jared had liked it? Had longed for it?

"Jared?"

Jensen was standing in the doorway, leaning against it in a way that made Jared's eyes follow the curve of his thigh and hip. A blush crept up Jared's neck, colouring his cheeks as he felt a surge of something warm inside him at seeing Jensen like that.

"Yeah, I'm...all packed I guess," Jared said as he stood up, bag still at his feet.

The silence stretched out between them until Jared couldn't keep quiet. He turned to face Jensen.

"When can I see you again?"

They weren't really the words he had meant to say, but as they left his lips, he knew that he really wanted to know the answer.

"What?" Jensen gasped and pushed away from the door, taking a few steps into the bedroom. "Jared, why would you want that?"

Jared couldn't really believe the words, even though he heard them loud and clear; how could Jensen not understand?

"I...you, the way you make me feel," Jared started, a frown on his face. "Shouldn't like this, but I do."

"Of course you do," Jensen said. "You're fifteen, Jared. And it's sex. But it was never supposed to be more. I bought you for one weekend and that weekend is over now."

The words hurt like Jensen had slapped him, the harsh reminder of the truth that he had managed to push aside after that first morning. And Jensen just looked at him, green eyes calm and posture relaxed while Jared felt like his legs might give way under him.

"I'm not a kid, I know what I like. I like you!" Jared protested, voice raising an octave.

"You don't _know_ me," Jensen pointed out. "What will happen is that you'll walk out that door, and go back to your family, finish high school, and go on to college. Wasn't that why you accepted this?"

Jared shook his head but he couldn't speak. Yes, that was why he had said yes; the deal had been too good for him, too good for Megan, to pass up. But that was then; that was before he knew what it could feel like.

"Jared, the car will come soon, and you _will_ go home, you _will_ finish school," Jensen said calmly. "There's not another option; you're only fifteen, I'm thirty-two, and I've got a company to run. What did you expect?"

"I like you," Jared whispered, gaze dropping down to the bag at his feet. "I want...more."

"Flattering, Jared, but not an option."

Jared felt tears burn his eyes and he wiped at them angrily before they could spill over; he could hear Jensen step closer, his feet coming into Jared's line of sight as his hand reach out for him. Jared wanted to throw himself into Jensen's arms, to beg, if that was what was needed. But he didn't get the option; a car horn sounded outside and Jensen took a quick step back.

"The car's early," Jensen said as he walked over to the window to look down. "Guess it's time to go."

Jared stood frozen to the spot, unable to really grasp how easily Jensen was brushing him off. The time spent curled around each other on the sofa and in bed meant nothing to the man. It wasn't until Jensen walked over and picked up his bag that Jared reacted; he found himself following Jensen down the stairs and out the front door.

The driver said nothing, taking Jared's small bag from Jensen and putting it in the car before he went to sit down behind the wheel, the side door still open.

"Jared, it's time."

Jensen's voice was like it had been that first day in the office: devoid of emotion except for a tiny glint of steel, and it cut through Jared like nothing else.

"Jensen, please..." He turned to look at Jensen and for a second he thought he saw something in the man's eyes, but it was gone before Jared could really comprehend it.

"No, Jared. Go, live your life, this was just... We enjoyed it, let's leave it at that."

Jared felt his lower lip quiver and before the tears could spill over, he closed the distance between them, one quick kiss to Jensen's firmly sealed lips before he turned towards the car. He stopped, hand on the door and half bent down to slide inside, and said the one thing he felt he needed to get out.

"I love you."

He climbed into the car and the door slammed behind him. The car was in motion before Jared could get his balance back and by the time he could stand to look out the window, all he could see was Jensen's back as he walked back towards the house.

_**~Jensen~** _

Jared's last words rung loud in Jensen's ears as the car pulled away and Jensen could feel something cold and hard settle in his belly. He knew he had done the right thing; the kid was only fifteen, and Jensen might have done a lot of things, but he wouldn't take the boy's future away. He couldn't make Jared stay with him.

It still hurt like nothing had before as he saw the car disappear, taking Jared with it, removing him from Jensen's life.

~*~


End file.
